


Shitslut: Double Trouble

by Walu (sextyfour)



Series: Shitslut Series (Cam Girl Heavy Scat Play) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fart Swallowing, Farts, Filthy, Nasty, Piss, Scat, Shit Eating, Stink, Urophagia, Watersports, corpophagia, panty messing, panty shitting, piss drinking, shit smearing, trans girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Hah, guess what, Someone wanted me to write a sequel!Summer has been embracing being a filth only streamer for a month now. How is that gonna work out when she brings on a viewer who is *also* a cute girl who loves the taste of shit?~done for the lovely Kokarca over on FA.
Series: Shitslut Series (Cam Girl Heavy Scat Play) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Shitslut: Double Trouble

"So you sure you're ready for this?" Summer asked carefully, adjusting a few things on screen with a wireless trackpad/keyboard as she stretched out on the couch. "I know you've said you're eager but, I understand if you're having second thoughts."

"Not at all, Summer, I've been looking forward to this all week!~" Beth said with a chuckle,cuddling up to Summer for a moment while she did her stream work.

It had been an interesting month since Summer had switched full time to being a filthy streamer. The explosive fun of that one Filthy Friday had cemented that Summer never wanted to bother with just having a normal horny stream again. It had now been a month of her happily giving into her filthy side daily, and it had been a blast. She had done streams where all she drank was her own piss, literally refilling her glass every once in a while with recycled fluid. She had done streams where she spent the entire stream with a messy ass cam on, letting her undies get more and more stained and filled as she continued to happily load them. She even had streams in diapers, packing them full and letting the mic get blown out with loud loud crinkles as she groped her padding.

But, today was something special. Thanks to her filthy escapades, she had managed to make quite a few new friends online, and even discovered that a couple of them lived nearby! One fan in particular being Beth, an equally cute, equally plump trans girl who lived just a mile down the road from Summer and didn't realize just how close one of her favorite streamers lived! She was a sweet girl, a bit taller than Summer was, sitting at a simple 5'11ish compared to Summer's adorable 5'6 and a half. She had strikingly bright blue eyes and dyed blond hair, mid length on her back. She was around as plump as Summer, a nice soft, round, and pillowy tummy with plush thick thighs. Her chest wasn't as big as Summers was yet, adorable budding breasts that fit snugly into her sports bra. Her clothing was simple as well, just rocking a simple stark white crop-top that showed off her plush tum, and some snug shorts (that her fat cock bulged well~) and panties. All white of course. She wanted to make a good first impression!

"So, lets hit it!" Summer said, getting a nod of approval from Beth before she struck her key combo to go live, waiting a moment to make sure things are going live before starting with a "Heeeey everyone!" a smile spread across her face. "I told you today was gonna be a special stream, everyone say hi to Beth!" Summer presented, gesturing over to the girl on the other side of the couch. Immediately the chat screen erupted in Hi!s and waving emotes. "Beth is actually a fan of my streams, and then we learned we literally live like just down the road from each other, so I decided I'd invite her on to do some coop!~"

"Heeey everyone! I'm Beth! Its so weird being on the camera instead of watching it with ya'll~" the girl chuckled, "Or maybe I should say cameras... Summer legit has like, 2 dozen webcams set up in here for today, so many angles!" Beth giggled, blushing a tiny bit as she saw all the people *already* hitting on her in the chat. "Gosh you guys are too kind~" she smiled. "The second Summer invited me on I was excited, I'm so ready to be a part of her usual streams~"

"And you heard that right folks. My *usual* streams. The donation tracker should be up about now, with a few new fun additions to account for the both of us~" Summer teased. "I assure you Beth can handle whatever it is you guys wanna throw at her and more. But for now, we should probably get to playing, got a fun coop platformer here today..." 

The two gals quickly got to work playing, slipping into jokey little banter and trying to help each other thru rooms, occasionally sabotaging the other with a cackle. The two played for around a half hour in relative peace, the stream donations always started off slow, the audience knowing how much more fun it is to advance slowly instead of jumping to the fun. The first *ding!* filled the air and the two girls glanced over in unison, seeing a request for shirts off. Without even pausing the girls quickly obliged, their tees tossed to the side. Beth's cute little A Cup Tits still managing to fill out her tight sports bra well while Summers further-down-the-line C cups hung beautifully in her usual cutesy pink bra. Beth followed suit when Summer gave her usual little complimentary shake, although it was more her tummy than her chest shaking, something Beth blushed to see chat gush over.

"Goodness, you guys really like your chub don't you~" Beth teased after dying in the game, resting a hand purposefully on her tummy for a moment and letting it *siiiink* in a bit, already learning how to play with the crowd. Her ears perked up as another *ding!* filled the air, Summer focusing on a tough jump while Beth read it. "Oooh, Summer, one of the new commands came up!" Beth said with trepidation in her voice. "Fart for us, it says~"

"Oooh! Finally! I figured you guys would've bought that faster considering its new... I've kinda had to rip ass since before we even started, hah~" Summer teased. Immediately she slid downwards just a tiny bit in her seat, pulling her feet up and letting her pantied ass poke out of her skirt. One key press turned the camera view to one of their forward low cams, just a foot in front, positioned just right to get a view up Summer's skirt. Without even bothering to to wait any longer, Summer gentle bore down, a sputtery *PFFfffbRT!~* filling the air, literally billowing the dangling bits of her skirt as a loud sigh bubbled out. "Gosh, that *reeks*, doesn't it?~"

Beth took a *deep* greedy whiff, shivering as she finally got to take in Summer's stink directly instead of just dreaming about it while watching. "G-god yeah it does... so nasty~" the girl stuttered, taking another deep breath in, letting the stink burn her nose. With her own haste she shuffled in her seat too, instead opting to lead on her side with her ass pointed out (and towards Summer a bit), her own loud *BBBRRFFRRPPT!~* echoing in the room, even louder than Summer's.

"God *damn*, you're keeping up with me already aren't ya?~" Summer flirted, taking a couple greedy whiffs, even breathing in through her mouth and letting the fart stink coat her tongue with a smile. "I'm gonna save the rest until... Gosh you guys have perfect timing, don't you~" Summer giggled as she saw the donation tracker light up again with a new command. "You guys saw us two cute gals ripping ass and immediately wanted to see one of us 'Choke on farts' hm? At least I know my audience when I threw that in~" Summer oozed, pausing the game. "Hey Beth, get over here." she said simply, starting to sit up in her seat again, shuffling up to her knees.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Beth responded diligently, shuffling across the couch while Summer carefully got into position, on her knees leaning on the armrest, skirt folded inwards with her ass so high in the air, revealing her pink striped panties in complete fullness.

"I'd ask if you guys want it to be through the panties or not, but, I might as well treat you guys with an early butt shot~" Summer teased, pulling her undies down with a single finger before quickly dialing in to one of the fancy overhead cameras she set up for this stream, positioned and zoomed in on a 45 degree angle shot of Summer's ass, shuffling just right to get it in frame. "Go ahead and seat your face here dear, make sure your lips are locked so you don't let any leak out~" Summer teased to Beth, patting her ass cheeks gently. She didn't even get a response before Beth immediately dove in, Summer giving a shuttering "oooh!~" as she felt Beth's lips lock tight.

"Goodness she's eager isn't she guys?~" Summer mocked before carelessly and happily letting rip, a quiet *PFFFRT~* just barely audible as the fart was instead gulped down by the eager co-host, the still on front cameras showing that she was already *achingly* hard in her shorts, something the girl opted to adjust for by giving a gentle tug, the tight shorts falling away as the fat almost soda can thick dick flopped out of the girl's panties carelessly, complete with a drool of pre dribbling down the tip. The entire chat exploded into delight as they watched her fat cock dangle and saw her literally gulp down fart after fart from Summer's ass. It lasted at least 30 whole seconds of gulping and shivering, Beth finally coming up for air with a heavy *gasp*, shivering and shuttering, face flushed a deep red with blush, eyes a bit ditzy.

"D-done!~" The new girl stammered, slipping back into her seat with a stunned delighted look on her face, her breath reeking of gas. "G-god that was even hotter than I thought it would be, your farts taste like *heaven*, Summer~" she shivered. "S-sorry about my cock, t-too fat for these silly shorts i wore on, hah~"

"Its okay dear, I'm pretty sure you letting your cock out netted us twenty bucks~" Summer chuckled, picking up her controller as she slit back into position, tugging her panties up and folding her skirt down, making sure the tent in her skirt was visible. The two quickly got back to playing their game, getting through another level and a half, watching the little donations flood in, waiting eagerly for that next...

*Ding!*

The two's heads quickly craned over, and a command they had been waiting for came up. 

"Ah, finally, someone donated for piss tasting, I've been thirsty today~" Summer teased, smiling at one of the many cameras as she leaned over to her side table, pulling out two massive clear glasses. "I think since we have a guest today, She should get the honor of relieving her bladder first... besides, I'm eager to drink this cuties piss~" Summer smiled, handing a glass over across the couch to Beth.

"G-gosh, putting me on first, I was hoping I could see you filling a glass up first... a-although seeing you chug my piss down *is* hotter~" Beth smiled, taking the glass carefully. "I uh, I skipped my morning piss just for you, so it should be *extra* strong and extra full... I hope that's okay" Beth teased. "A-am I good to piss now?" The new girl asked.

"Of course dear, let me just mute the game and get the focus on you~" Summer teased, reaching carefully over and pumping a few key-stokes in, the game vanishing and the main camera swapping over to the camera in front of Beth, right at her crotch, her fat heavy dick hanging just in frame. "I'm sure someone out there is eager for the close up too. I'd bet some of you cuties are drooling over this fat rod~" Summer teased, sliding across the couch a bit to grope at and show off Beth's dick.

"H-hey stop it, i'm trying to not get hard so i can pee in this glass and not all over the floor!" Beth flushed, pushing Summer away delicately as she focused, breathing deep, pushing all of her nerves away, letting all of her worries vanish, and just, simply *pushing*. A gentle trickling hiss filled the air as the stream got an up close and personal view of the thick dick filling the glass up like a beer tap, going all the way to the brim of the rather large cup, at least two and a half pints of golden musky girl piss. Beth shivered as she looked at how full it was. "G-god, I didn't think I'd nearly overflow the glass... s-sorry Summer."

"Sorry dear? I just said I'm thirsty, give me that!~" Summer reassured, hastily tacking a few keys and swapping the camera back to the normal face cam focus, holding the massive glass of piss up. "B-bottoms up!~" the streamer girl said with no hesitation, pressing the glass to her lips and starting a heavy *chug*, gulping loud enough for her headset to pick it, only a single dribble of golden piss dripping down her chin as she slammed the entire glass down in maybe 10 or so seconds, giving a gasp for air before a loud rippling *Brrrrppph!* of a belch, the stink of piss heavy on her breath. "F-fuck your piss is *delicious* Beth." Summer gasped, still catching her breath. "I-I'm sad the glass is empty now even." the shameless piss chugger whimpered. "But I'm sure after *your* glass you'll have another fresh drink for me later~" Summer teased, reaching for her own glass with trepidation before another *DING!* filled the air. They both looked at the tracker.

"From the Tap"

"W-well, Shit. I guess I don't need this glass~" Summer teased, setting it back down aside. "So you wanna slide over here babe, between my legs?" Summer asked Beth, whos flushed face gave a simple nod, shivering at what was coming up next. Beth quickly shuffled her way across the floor on her knees, Summer swapping over to a cam stuck a foot back from the armrest pointing forward, giving the stream a *perfect* view of the new cutie on her knees at Summer's crotch. "Go ahead and pull my cock out, You can finally get that taste of it you were lusting for when you first messaged me~" Summer teased as she leaned forward, pulling her skirt up a bit to reveal the tented pink panties beneath. Beth wasted no time reaching in and whipping out Summer's own cock, not nearly as thick as Beth's own, but still plenty hefty. Carefully, the girl slipped her lips around the shaft, sucking it all the way to the hilt in one careful, slow bob, popping back up with a delighted gasp. 

"Good girl, such a heavy taste. But now for your drink, back on, and don't spill a single drop" Summer teased, grabbing her co-host's head gentle and guiding her down, getting about half an inch into Beth's maw before carefully, gently, letting her bladder go. The first thing to fill the air was a muffled hiss and an oozing moan, the first gush of piss filling the eager girl's cheeks quickly, so bitter, so strong, a deep nasty musk filling her mouth as she let her cheeks fill. A large exaggerated gulp quickly followed, gulping down a heavy mouthful of the golden waste as she was already falling in love with the taste. "Beth told me she wasn't too used to drinking piss, but it seems she's chugging mine like a champ at least, good girl~" Summer cooed, brushing a hand through the girl's hair as she continued to gulp down mouthful after mouthful. Summer's piss took an entire 30 seconds to be done, it would've *easily* overfilled even the bigger glass she had pulled out. "Can you guys tell I uh, skipped a few trips to the bathroom so Beth would get her fill?~" She teased as her stream was only just now starting to falter, letting the last few drips dribble out into the girls mouth before pulling her up and off.

"F-fuck that tasted so g-*bRRRP*o-od!" Beth shivered, licking her lips, cock rock hard and still dangling out of her panties. "If you gotta piss again I, *really* want to do that again, assuming you guys donate for it~" Beth shivered, smiling at the audience before shuffling back to her seat. "I uh, we should probably get back to the game, unless the donations are gonna keep coming in."

"Well, I'm sure that you've said that..." *Ding!* "Yep, right on time as always~" Summer teased, looking over. "Oh thank fuck finally, you guys are gonna let us shit! G-god I've been holding this in for a couple days now...""

"You heard how badly we were ripping ass earlier, I was practically about to donate to unload myself." Beth chuckled, shivering. "S-so did we wanna, do it in that pose we talked about?"

"Oh, absolutely, I set some extra cameras for it after you talked about it, remember?~" Summer said, quickly shuffling, pulling a lever on the side of the couch to unfold a reclining bottom. She quickly laid out on it, ass up in the air as she tacked out a few commands, two cameras on top of the tv pointed at the two of them turning on and being cropped side by side, perfect in focus shots of their asses. Summer carefully ripped the button snap off her skirt away, tossing it to the floor. "I-I don't even wanna fucking bother with the flirting and the teasing, I just wanna shit. Y-you ready to go?"

"F-fuck, yeah, It's been hell just holding those farts in, let alone this massive load..." Beth replied, holding a hand to her tummy as she followed Summer's lead, unfolding the chair and getting her ass high in the air. "R-ready"

"T-then give em a show, girl!" Summer said, bearing down gently with her face down in the exact same fabric she was ripping ass into, huffing her own fart remnants down as she carelessly and freely pushed, another sputtering fart rippling the air before nonchalantly the first massive log of shit tented the fabric out, thick, heavy, an almost fudgy consistency, standing up on its own before falling gently to rest against her ass cheeks and sag in her panties. Yet more shit followed suit, a desperate little grunting moan filling the air as the girl bore down and happily unloaded on cam.

Beth's took another second or two to get started, the nerves welling up in the girl, still fresh to doing things on camera, but, eventually, the pressure in her bowels gave in as her own bubbly poot stunk the air up around her as her own thick log of fudge esque shit filled her panties, slightly wetter than Summer's, easily and quickly staining the previously perfect and pristine white fabric with a deep brown smear as it sagged and hung in her panties.

The two girls continued like this for a solid half minute, moaning, gasping, grunting, farting, pushing out massive log after massive log, the two of them clearly having skipped a *few* movements to save up for this stream, the both of them putting out at least a full *pound* of fresh hot shit. Beth's even went a bit longer, an extra log more than her streaming host. Something chat was sure to notice as they all gushed and tossed tips. The two of them stood up carefully, Summer shakily dialing in an overall couch shot on the keypad as she stood up shivering.

"F-fuck that was intense" Summer shivered. "God it smells *amazing* in here..." the depraved girl snorting down a lungful of fetid shit stink. The two of them had their own odor, mixing into a beautiful miasma in the air as they were still on their knees to the camera, catching their breath and breathing in as much as they can.

"T-that was fucking amazing, my cock is so hard its aching, fuck." Beth moaned. "G-god it smells so tasty too..." the girl whimpered, hoping desperately the chat would take the hint. 

*ding!*

"T-thank FUCK, I was gonna go crazy if I didn't get to follow that up with a mouthful..." Summer stammered

"T-they donated for us to eat each others too, thanks guys~" Beth gulped in delight, already drooling a bit about getting to eat the shit of her favorite streamer turned new friend. "I don't even want to wait any longer. I just want a *Bite* of that stink, fuck." the depraved gal shivered. "D-do you maybe wanna feed each other?" she asked with baited breath.

"Fuck that's so damn lewd, please." Summer shivered, dialing another couple buttons in on the pad, pulling up a full couch cam and two cameras on the side armrests, pointed directly at their sagging pants. The two shuffled together into each other, practically hugging. "F-feed me, please, I wanna taste that sagging mess you pushed out, fuck." the desperate shitslut of a streamer begged.

"O-only if you feed me too~" Beth moaned, desperately reaching into her panties, pulling out a thick *fat* log of shit, it was soft to the touch, able to hold its shape but able to be squished, a deep beautiful brown. Without an ounce of hesitation, not even waiting for Summer's continued begging, the girl shoved it forward, against her friend's lips. Summer didn't even hesitate before taking a *hard* bite, choping off at least half a mouthful's of shit in one go, giving an *oozing* moan as she rolled the shit around in her mouth, savoring every smear, letting her drool stain brown with shit, gently chewing to let the taste absolutely *coat* her entire maw. 

"T-thank you~" Summer oozed through a mouthful of shit as she savored it, her own hands realizing they should be moving too as she dug into her stained pink panties, pulling out her own nasty log, that little bit firmer but still soft and delicate, a darker brown than Beth's. In just the same way, she pressed the turd up to Beth's lips, waiting for her to open her mouth before deciding to play with the girl, instead opting to gently, carefully, push the *entire* fucking log into Beth's mouth, getting the entire foot or so of shit into the girls drooling lips, Beth barely even having time to react before her her cheeks were bloated and her mouth shut. The girl practically came at the spot, a thick *rope* of pre oozing out down her fat cock, dribbling down to the couch below as she tried to deal with the mouthful of shit, gnawing, suckling at it, rolling it around as best she can, before opting to swallow it gulp by gulp, getting a few gulps in with moans. "S-sorry, felt like you deserved m-" Summer started to tease, interrupted suddenly.

Beth slid forward, her shit stained hands, wrapping around her cohost, hugging the girl tight against her, tummy against tummy, chest against chest, and locked Summer *hard* into a shit stained kiss. Summer gasped for a moment before sinking hard into the kiss, eyes closing in bliss as she locked lips happily. Her shit stained tongue dared to snake out into Beth's mouth, surprised suddenly as she felt a solid full bite of shit still sat in the girls maw, staining her panties with her own gush of pre as Beth opted to literally snowball the spit soaked bite into Summer's mouth, swapping Summers *own shit* between the two of them with whimpered moans. Finally, Summer gulped the morsel down as she felt Beth break the kiss with a desperate gasp, brown drool trails threading between their lips as the two caught their breath. 

"F-fuck it, I don't care about the donations, I just wanna do this." Summer moaned, reaching back into Beth's panties with both hands, pulling out another full turd and taking a *massive* bite of her friend's shit with an oozing moan. She took, another, and another, before locking the two into a kiss again, pushing the girl down to the couch with a hard hug, swapping more spit soaked shit bits as Beth let the rest of her shit filled panties mash and mush against the couch, staining the poor white panties beyond recognition, massive chunks leaking out and staining the couch heavily. Summer's shit filled hands delicately groped the girls chest happily, smearing filth into her white sports bra, before slipping lower, painting and smearing filth against her friend's tummy, unconsciously painting little swirls, hearts, slathering her friend in filth as they were locked in a loving embrace. The two continued to grind against each other, shivering and moaning. Summer let go only for a moment to reach backwards, grabbing her own log of filth and then, haphazardly reaching to pull her cock out, pressing her shaft into her friends, holding the two together tight in a grip of shit, humping and grinding and pumping them with filth. Summer was losing her mind, whimpering, moaning, desperate and on edge, feeling Beth's cock throb against her own, both of them already so pent up and desperate that just these few moments of covering their cocks in absolute rancid filth, all this stroking, humping, the sounds of their moans, the shit still being snowballed between their mouths. It was all too much to keep holding on.

"C-cumming!~" The two of them moaned in unison into the other's maw as their shit slathered cocks both shot fat loads, Summer breaking the kiss and sitting up as she came fat ropes, watching her new friend, shit slathered and whimpering and moaning, get absolutely coated in their musky spunk. Summer was practically in love. Summer immediately flopped back down, letting her entire body rub up against all the cum splatters and shit smears coating her friend, getting herself just as smeared and slathered in shit and cum.

"S-so guys, I think Beth has earned the title of shitslut too, huh?~" Summer teased, locking her friend again into a heavy smooch, smiling as she heard the donation tracker filling up more and more by the minute, knowing tonight was only just getting started.


End file.
